une dispute sa se finit mal Enfin pas toujours
by crevette0904
Summary: tout est dans le titre surtout quand on s'appelle ron et hermione.


Hermione était tranquillement assise devant le feu de la cheminée de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il n'y avait qu'elle dans la salle car tout le monde était parti mangé et vu qu'elle n'avait pas très faim et que Harry et Ron étaient à leur entraînement de Quidditch elle avait décidé de ne pas aller mangé et de finir son devoir de potion. Il ne lui restait plus que la conclusion à faire quand un bruit l'arrêta. Un hibou grand duc tapait contre la fenêtre. Elle le reconnut tout de suite s'était celui de Viktor. Elle prit l'enveloppe et le hibou s'envola. Elle se réinstalla devant la cheminée. Dans sa lettre Viktor lui proposait de venir le voir jouer au Quidditch contre l'équipe d'Angleterre. Le match se déroulant pendant les vacances et en Angleterre il avait penser qu'ils aurait pu se revoir pour cette occasion. Hermione avait très envie de revoir Viktor, elle allait commencé a lui répondre quand quelqu'un entra dans la salle commune. C'était Ron.

- Ron mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'avait pas un entraînement ?

- si mais il s'est finit plus tôt et j'étais trop fatiguer pour aller mangé.

- Ron Weasley serait trop fatigué pour aller manger. Menteur. Dit moi la vérité

- En faite j'en avais marre de voir Harry et Ginny s'embrasser alors je suis passer à la cuisine avant de venir et regarde ce que j'ai réussi à ramener,lui dit-il en montrant son sac.

Il déversa tous ce que le sac contenait sur la table. Il y avait 3 bierrabeurre , une dizaine de cuisse de poulet, des frites et plein de petit gateaux. De voir toute cette nourriturefit monter en flèche l'appétit d'Hermione et son ventre se mit à faire des bruit étrange.

Et toi qu'est-ce que fais là ? tu n'es pas allé manger ?

En faite je n'avais pas très faim alors j'ai décidé de rester ici faire mon devoir de potion, mais je peux te dire que voir toute cette nourriture m'a donné extrêmement faim.

Mais vas-y je t'en prie sert toi.

Après avoir bu une gorgée de bierrabeurre Ron reprit la parole.

Aors tu l'as finit ton devoir de potion ?

Il ne me restait plus qu'a faire la conclusionquand j'ai reçu ...

Mais Hermione s'arreta avant d'avoir finit sa phrase.

quand t'as reçu quoi ?

oh non rien d'important.

Allez dis-moi ce que tu as re... Ne me dis pas que c'est une lettre de ce Vikky !

Mais non qu'est-ce que tu racontes.

Arrete de mentir Hermione, je sais quand tu mens alors dis moi la vérité.

Oui j'ai reçu une lettre ! et alors sa te pose un problème !

Oui sa me pose un problème ! tu n'as pas encore compris qu'il se sert de toi !

Ce n'est pas vrai et de toute façon je sais me defendre !

Pas contre ce qu'il veut te faire !

Hermione mit quelque secondes à comprendre, mais quand elle comprit ses exprimait une colère noir. Elle allait lui répondre quand des entrèrent dans la salle commune.

tu sais quoi Ron va te faire foutre !

Et Hermione partit dans sa chambre en faisant claquer la porte de sa chambre. Ron encore en colère se retourna vers les élèves qui n'arrêtait pas de le regarder.

quoi vous avez un problème ?

tous les élèves firent non de la tête et partirent dans leur dortoirs. Ron se retrouva donc seul. Il but d'une seule traite sa bierrabeurre et la balança d'un geste rageur contre le mur. C'est à ce moment à que Harry entra.

ça va pas de faire ça ! qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

rien.

Et Ron partit dans sa chambre en faisant claquer sa porte. Voilà un des avantages d'être préfet en chef, avoir sa propre chambre. D'habitude il ne se servait jamais de cette chambre préférant dormir dans le dortoir des garçons. Mais aujourd'hui il ne voulait pas faire face aux questions d'Harry même si il savait que demain il n'y échapperait pas.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Hermione se réveilla tôt le lendemain. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormit cette nuit et avait beaucoup pleurer. Une fois de plus elle s'était demander comment elle avait pu devenir avec Ron. Pour se changer les idées elle décida de prendre une douche et descendit prendre son petit dejeuner dans la Grande salle. Il n'y avait pratiquement personnes à part quelque Serdaigle et les professeurs. Elle prit vite son petit dejeuner et partit directement en cours pour éviter de voir ron dés le matin.

Ron arriva dans la Grande Salle et s'asseya à côté d'Harry et chercha Hermione du regard mais ne la trouva pas. Harry regarda Ron se servir et prit enfin la parole.

je peux savoir ce qui t'a prit hier ?

rien.

Me la fait pas à moi t'as compris. Tu t'es encore disputé avec Hermione c'est sa.

Comment tu sais ?

Tu fais la tête et Hermione a disparu. Pas dure de deviner. Bon maintenant tu vas me dire ce que tu lui as dit

Qui te dit que c'est moi qui lui aie dit quelque chose.

Harry lui lança un regard plein de sous entendu.

Bon ok je vais te raconter.

Quand Ron eut finit son discours Harry ne put se retenir de crier :

tu lui as dit sa ! toute les tête se tournèrent vers lui.

Plus bas Harry stp.

Si j'aurai été à sa place je t'aurai collé mon poing dans ta gueule !

Merci Harry. Viens maintenant on va en cours.

Quand ils arrivèrent en cours Hermione était au premier rang et ils s'installèrent au fond. Ce fut comme sa toute la journée, les deux s'éviter et cela marchait au plus grand dam d'harry. Mais Ron et Hermione avait oublié que le soir même ils devaient faire leurs tour de garde ensemble. Donc à 21h Ron et Hermione se rejoignirent pour faire leur tour de garde. Aucun des deux ne parla jusqu'à ce que Ron prenne la parole.

est-ce qu'on peut recommencer a se parler ? sa me manque.

A une seule condition.

Laquelle ?

Dit moi pourquoi tu es jaloux de Viktor ? et répond moi sérieusement.

Moi, jaloux de Viktor, sa va pas la...

Ron n'avait pu finir sa phrasecar Hermione l'avait collé contre le mur.

Putain j'en ai marre de ton petit jeu Ron ! tu vas me dire tout de suite pourquoi sa te pose un problème quand je reçois des lettres de Viktor parce que j'en ai marre de nos disputes a deux balle et...

Ron et Hermione se regardaient maintenant dans les yeux. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi prés l'un de l'autre. Hermione sa rapprocha tout doucement de Ron et finit par l'embrasser. Ce baiser ne dura que quelques secondes. Hermione recula et aller commencer a s'excuser mais Ron l'arreta en l'embrassant. Ce baiser fut beaucoup plus fougueux que l'autre. Les mains de Ron se baladaient dans le dos d'Hermione et celle d'Hermione se perdait dans sa chevelure rousse. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite dans la salle sur demande pour exprimer leur plaisir tant refoulé.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Harry arriva dans la grande salle et s'installa a coté d'Hermione.

Bonjour Hermione sa va ?

Sa va et toi ?

Bien. Mais toi on dirait que t'es fatigué. Pas beaucoup dormi ?

On peut dire sa comme sa dit-elle en souriant.

Tiens voilà Ron. Sa va mec ?

Oui un peu fatigué.

Mal dormi ?

Oh non pas du tout au contraire dit-il en souriant à Hermione.

Harry commença à regarder ses amis qui n'arrêtaient de sourire. C'était quoi ces sourires. Tout d'un coup sa fit tilt dans la tête d'Harry.

dite moi pas que c'est pas vrai, cria Harry. Vous êtes ensemble !

Et une fois de plus toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Harry a part deux qui se regarder dans les yeux.


End file.
